descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Arkelion
Character Profile Name Sara Starkiller (b. Sara Arkelion) Faction Rank Sith Master ISB Director Affiliation The Sith Remnant Schism Corporation (CEO) Gray Company Starkiller Family Aliases Lady Saevia (current) Lady Lumiere Lady Valea Lady Arkelion Darth Saevia Darth Valea Darth Ferus (current) Gray One (Gray Leader) Gray Ten Age 72 (appears 48) Species Garhoon Height 5'6" Weight 135 lbs. Eye Color Light Purple Dark Purple (Dark Side) Hair Color Black Homeworld Naboo Birthworld Tatooine Ex-Husband (2) Anubis Starkiller Ex-Husband (1) Aslyn Denethorn Children Tanisis Starkiller Caiera Starkiller Valerie Denethorn (deceased) Father Theron Arkelion Mother Amberyl Arkelion (deceased) Siblings Robyn Skieldas Masters Retsam Adoy (Jedi) Vascious Relens (Sith) Students Xander Starkiller (briefly) Keylara Orik (MIA) Gabrielle Drakul (MIA) Arya Cognito Jace deWinter Sara Starkiller was born under the name Sara Arkelion, on Tatooine, the only daughter of Theron and Amberyl Arkelion. As the daughter of two full-blood Garhoons, she was raised to be cautious, but not to hide behind a mask all of the time. To that end, she was raised as a bounty hunter and mercenary, traveling around the galaxy with her parents until the age of 18, when she joined the Jedi. Once she was Knighted, she hadn't been one for very long before the capture and death of her mother at the hands of the Sith sent her spiraling into darkness. She became a Sith Knight and a member of a group based on Korriban until reaching the position of Sith Master, after which point she began "flip-flopping" back and forth between the Sith and Jedi. This went on for a short time before she finally disappeared for several years, returning as a Sith once more before vanishing for years. She reappeared at Naboo, no longer a Sith or Jedi, but she was once again a bounty hunter. In the midst of her first field operation with OmegaPyre, she was reunited with her husband, Anubis Starkiller. Since then, she has renewed contact with old acquaintances and met new ones. Early Years (12 - 18) Traveling the galaxy as a bounty hunter and mercenary-in-training, Sara had the opportunity to meet, greet, and capture numerous cretins who thought that they could out-run or out-fight a pair of Mandalorians and their daughter. It also was a large part of forming her into the woman she later would become. Through the missions and bounty hunts she joined her parents in, she honed her skills with both melee and ranged weaponry a good deal, as well as picking up knowledge of the Hapan, Huttese, Shistavanen, and Shryiiwook languages, and became an apprentice in the Noghri martial art known as Stava. It was very close to her 18th birthday when she earned her "stripes," the pair each of both types of Corellian Bloodstripes that she earned during a three-week long hunt of a particularly vicious pirate that plagued the Corellian Sector. Life is Change... (19 - 26) Around the time that her 18th birthday rolled around, Sara began having what she first thought were hallucinations, but it turned out they were flashes, of the past, of the present, and of the future. Mentioning this to her parents, it was quickly determined that the Force was strong with her, and the decision to sent her to the Jedi was made. Packing her belongings, she bid her parents goodbye and departed. Upon reaching the location of the group that she had joined, it did not take long to be chosen by a Jedi for training. During her training under her tutor in the ways of the Force, Sara's skills with a sword and a lightsaber grew by leaps and bounds, even as her other skills fell behind. While she was a member of this group, she also served in the faction's armed forces, gaining the rank of Captain when her CO retired from active duty. It wasn't too long after the faction was reorganized that events transpired to change her life forever. Around her 20th birthday, she received a ransom demand that indicated that someone had captured her mother. It was only later that she learned that the "someone" was in fact a member of the Jedi's eternal enemy, the Sith. Making the trip to Coruscant as instructed, she brought the money with her, but things took a turn for the worse after she had arrived on-planet; something went awry, and her mother was killed. It was a blow that Sara would not recover from for a very long time, and it was also the moment she fell to the Dark Side. From Coruscant, she traveled to Korriban in the company of a Sith Knight who would later become her first husband, Aslyn Denethorn. During the first 6 years that she spent as a Sith Knight, she trained a few Apprentices, but most of her time was spent honing her skills with her lightsaber at the feet of more experienced and knowledgeable Sith. Any other free time that she had, such as it was, she spent on missions here and there for the Council, sometimes with other Sith, sometimes without. It was during this time that she made the acquaintance of two other Sith who she would know for some time to come: fellow Mandalorian / Sith, Master Vascious Relens, and her then-husband's new Apprentice, Milamber Halo, who later became Darth Octavian. Change is Pain...(27 - 40) During her time as a Sith Knight, and after her 24th birthday, Sara gave birth to a daughter, who also joined the Sith when she reached her 16th birthday. This was to be her last contribution to the Dark Side prior to her ascension to the position of Sith Master at the age of 35. Roughly a week or two before or after her 40th birthday, events transpired to make her return to the Jedi as a Master for several months before she vanished completely, and her daughter disappeared soon after. It was later learned that she had received word of her father simply . . . disappearing shortly before her own disappearance and that of her daughter's. Life is Pain...(41 - current) Her reappearance roughly two or three years later, close to her 43rd birthday, was sudden and unforeseen as she rejoined the Sith once again, but once again, it wasn't for very long; she remained around long enough to alter the balance of power in the then-current Sith before disappearing again, not to reappear until much closer to her 56th birthday. When she did reappear yet again, she had joined the Private Military and Security Contractor known as OmegaPyre, and was one of their top members. No longer a Sith, no longer a Jedi, she had returned to her roots for the most part; she had become a Force-using Bounty Hunter, for all intents and purposes. On her first mission for OmegaPyre, she was reunited with her second husband, whom she considered to be her true husband, and their son, Anubis Starkiller and Eric Corven, respectively. Since then, she has made the acquaintance of former Apprentice Xander Starkiller's female companion, whom she does not know at this time, as well as taking a student at OmegaPyre. Between the reunion and her disappearance, her skills with both melee and ranged weaponry have been seen to have improved a great deal, as well as her knowledge of the Hapan, Huttese, Shistavanen, and Shryiiwook languages becoming nearly complete, and her skill with Stava has likewise grown by leaps and bounds. Personality Sara disdains subtlety and stealth, preferring instead to be direct, as she has found it works the best for her. That is not to say she does not make use of subtlety or stealth, only that when she does, she is far less skilled in their applications then she is with her forte. Exhibiting a definite penchant for sarcastic, and at times, dry and/or slightly eccentric humor, which is misunderstood often, she also knows that peace is NOT the normal state of affairs. Possessions Known Possessions: Her personal clothing, two heavy blasters in thigh-holsters; one DT-57 and one T-6, a custom-built suit of armor (made of Phrik) with all of the following built into the helmet: two holographic displays that consist of a ninety-foot motion tracker and a sophisticated combination of an echolocation / infrared system which allows her to "see" in the dark and see heat sources up to 100 feet - although not as well as someone who can see in the dark naturally without the aid of technology, and a built-in commlink. She also owns a repulsor-pack, an HLAF-500 starfighter she's named Nova Strike, a custom-built Mandalorian saber that hides a single-bladed red lightsaber, and a Nu-class attack shuttle, named Starstrike. Property Owned: A villa in the Lake Country of Naboo, a huge warehouse complex on Nar Shaddaa, a Coruscant skyscraper, and Schism Corporation. Force Techniques Learned Neutral Abilities *Basic Telekinesis --> Enhanced Telekinesis --> Mastered Telekinesis *Enhance Ability --> Force Jump, Force Speed *Force Sense --> Farsight --> Battle Precognition* *Assault *Force Spark *Telepathy *The Echani were known to possess a variant of the Battle Precognition ability which did not draw from the Force but from the warrior's own instincts. The most elite Echani warriors were able to predict battles and even the course of a war. It was probable that such outcomes grew more likely or unlikely as critical moments approached and passed. Sara learned this variant during her time as a Sith Knight. Sith Abilities *Basic Telekinesis --> Force Choke --> Force Grip --> Force Crush --> Force Desecration *Force Spark --> Force Lightning *Kinetite *Transfer Life Companions 1st Lieutenant Mercy Varix, Medic and Executive Officer - Gray Company 2nd Lieutenant Serrakhi, Noghri unarmed combat specialist / assassin - Gray Company 2nd Lieutenant Grendo, Rodian demolition specialist / grenadier - Gray Company 2nd Lieutenant Krast, Bothan intelligence specialist / comm. tech - Gray Company Standard Equipment: Mandalorian heavy suit (x4), DT-57 (x4), Vibro-shiv (x2). Gray Company Gray Company Status: Inactive; Neutral - for now Location: Nar Shaddaa; Corellian Sector - for now Starfighters of Choice: A-Wings and X-Wings Staff: Gray 1 - Captain Sara Arkelion - Commanding Officer Gray 2 - 1st Lieutenant Mercy Varix, Company Medic - XO Gray 3 - 1st Sergeant Horace Mic - Command Sergeant Major First Platoon - Home Guard Gray 4 - 2nd Lieutenant Serrakhi (Noghri Platoon Leader) Gray 5 - Staff Sergeant Halligan M'Nama Gray 6 - Corporal Spencer Remmer Gray 7 - Private Rufus Bailey Gray 8 - Private Christopher Chimera Gray 9 - Private Dennis Lamhe Second Platoon - Special Ops Gray 10 - Captain Sara Arkelion Gray 11 - Sergeant Francisco B'Vari Gray 12 - Corporal Richard Brendan Jr. Gray 13 - Private John Francis Gray 14 - Private Robert Green Gray 15 - Private Wilbert Token Third Platoon - Demolition Specialists Gray 16 - 2nd Lieutenant Grendo (Rodian Platoon Leader) Gray 17 - Sergeant Ralph Manning Gray 18 - Corporal Gilbert Ramirez Gray 19 - Private Michael Kevin Gray 20 - Horatio Gree Gray 21 - David Kurtz Fourth Platoon - Intelligence Specialists Gray 22 - 2nd Lieutenant Krast (Bothan Platoon Leader) Gray 23 - Staff Sergeant Justin Hall Gray 24 - Corporal Scott Marxis Gray 25 - Private Lewis Deggie Gray 26 - Corporal Eric Doss Gray 27 - Private Andrew Dunlay Category:Character Category:Rogue Sith Category:OmegaPyrE Personnel Category:Female Category:Garhoon Category:Force User Category:Sith Master Category:Mandalorian Category:Self-Exiled Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary